A Ruined Anniversary
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: Petunia Dursley is ready for a perfect anniversary with her husband, Vernon when she finds a baby at her doorstep. Who is this baby? Will she take him in? ONE-SHOT, shows a new side of Petunia.


**This is the second one-shot I'm doing, it's when Petunia finds Harry on her doorstep. Hopefully you'll like it!**

* * *

Petunia Dursley smiled at her husband, Vernon. "Happy anniversary, Vernon," she said, pecking him on the cheek. Dudley began to cry again and Vernon gave a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Little tyke wants some attention, too," he said, carrying Dudley in his beefy arms and cradling him.

Dudley's cries pierced the walls and Petunia took the baby from Vernon's arms and began to sing a famous lullaby. Surprisingly, her voice was soft and gentle, it was a new side to Petunia Dursley that Dudley brought out in her.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. _

Dudley's cries soon became snores as the baby sleeped peacefully. She walked upstairs carefully, placing Dudley in the fancy crib they bought for him.

Vernon, she could tell, was tired as she glanced at his puffy eyes from staying up all night. "Go to bed," she ordered. "I'll make a special breakfast for us and get the milk cartons."

Vernon didn't argue. He dropped into the bed next to Dudley's crib and was snoring loudly. Smiling, Petunia kissed her son and her husband's head and opened the door, craning her neck to look at the other neighbors. She would never let any of them steal her precious milk, and Petunia had always made sure of that the day they moved here.

She opened the door and saw the two carton of skim and regular milk sitting on a... was that a blanket? And a basket?

Was that a baby?

Petunia stifled a scream and took the milk cartons out of the basket and placed them on a table behind her. She held the basket, looking at the baby with a befuddled expression. She searched for a note in the woven basket, and hidden right next to the baby's head was a note.

Her eyes scanned the note, as she gasped. She saw the baby's jet-black hair that reminded her so much of that boy Lily was in love with. What was his name? Jordon-no, Jackie- no, James! James! Yes, that was it.

She smiled grimly, remembering when Lily brought James home as a guest for the wedding and the dinner they had.

_"Lily, your boyfriend the freak is some freak sport captain? I wonder what you two do as Head Boy and Head Girl- do you just sprinkle toad spawn over everyone so they can listen to you?" Petunia had sneered at Lily as they ate their dinner._

_"Petunia..." her mother had said in a warning tone._

_"No, it's okay, Mrs. Evans," James had said rather calmly. "I'd like to hear what Petunia here has to say. Freaks, are we? Really?" he asked, looking at Petunia with a very calm expression of shock._

_"James-" Lily started to say but he shook her off._

_"Lily, it's fine, I'm curious. What have you been trying to say this entire meal? Hmm?" James asked._

_Petunia snapped, "That you're a bunch of freaks going to a boarding school for an entire year. It's obviously a school for mad people, look at all those things you do... that..." she broke off, looking disgusted._

_"You mean magic?" James asked, twirling his wand in his hands. Petunia cowered at it._

_"Now, see here, you can't just-" Vernon began angrily._

_"Can't wait? Why don't you tell your fiancee that, huh, Dursley? No one is going to call my girlfriend a freak. If you think magic's such a bad thing, well deal with it. She's your sister-in-law and you're the one who can't just throw words at us. C'mon, Lily, let's go," James said, grabbing her hand as the two of them stormed upstairs. _

At the time, Petunia was angry at being contradicted, but now, she respected that boy's courage to stand up for his love one. Now, they both were dead. Petunia felt tears springing to her eyes, although she shouldn't have been feeling so guilty. She had hated her sister, but now, it wasn't _hatred_ that brought those tears to her eyes._  
_

It was love.

She looked at the boy she would have to protect for eighteen years in her home, and she knew he would be like his mother and father. She wouldn't be able to stop it then, and she couldn't stop it now. This boy was hers.

The baby's eyes opened and Petunia saw the familiar green of Lily's. A tear dropped onto the blue blanket, as she rememmbered Lily.

Lily. Dead. Gone.

Forever.

She was going to take this baby in, this is what would be her anniversary gift to Vernon. Her own nephew.

It was a ruined anniversary for her. She would have to take another baby in, her sister and brother in law were dead, and Vernon wouldn't be happy.

She took the baby inside, grabbing the milk cartons and placing them on the table. She started making more milk using the formula Vernon had bought, and she put it in an extra feeder as the baby's food. The baby began to cry softly, and she quickly stuffed the feeder into his mouth.

"Hush, Harry, don't cry," she whispered, and began to fry eggs and brew up some coffee.

"Who is he?" a voice asked angrily from the door. "Petunia, have you been having an affair with me?"

Petunia shook her head. "No, no. He's our nephew, my cursed sister's son," she explained as Vernon grunted.

"Thought something strange was happening yesterday," he muttered to himself. "What's he doing here, then?" he asked loudly.

"His parents died. Du- we have to take him in, we're the only family left," Petunia said, setting up the table for two.

He grunted. "Fine, then. Only for some time, eh?"

Petunia nodded. "Some time," she echoed, knowing 'some time' would turn into almost two decades.

Vernon eyed the baby as if it were a bomb bound to blow up any second. "Is he a- a-" he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"I don't know," Petunia lied.

"Well, this sure is a ruined anniversary," Vernon muttered.

Petunia nodded, unable to speak. "A ruined anniversary," she echoed again.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you liked that! I've always felt there was more to Petunia than what was told, and I wanted to write this for that reason. Review! Favorite! Follow! :)**


End file.
